a moment a day, hedgehog
by mgld
Summary: A peaceful moment in Treehouse.


**a moment a day – hedgehog**

by mgld

---

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of The Lost World.

Description: Takes place in season four. Just a peaceful moment of the treehouse.

Thanks to M. Without your great help and patience, I couldn't complete this story.

---

"Veronica! Wait a minute. You're going to get a mess in your hair."

Marguerite took Veronica's wavy soft hair. "Be still just a minute." The heiress was working on the huntress' hair while she was patiently still.

Jungle bush warblers were singing their song somewhere in the distance. Rays of morning sunlight filtered through the leaves on the ground in front of the exit of the elevator. The two women, one with raven hair, one with golden hair, were standing there alone.

_She smells like a ZANGA-VIOLA_, Veronica thought.

She was surprised at the gentleness of Marguerite's touch. She couldn't help but mock her.

"You could help mend the elevator instead, Marguerite."

"Me? You're kidding. I'd never touch such a thing. I don't want to get any grease in my hair -or on my nose like you do now. There. Now you can work without getting grease in your hair. No need to thank me." With that she walked away with her basket which held some red-and-white striped material.

---

Holding many thin strings in her hand, Finn approached the heiress who was busy with a very large shirt in the shade of a tree. Marguerite made a peaceful, pretty picture even for the eyes of an unromantic girl from the future. The flowers were gently swaying in the soft breeze. The sound of chopping firewood echoed from somewhere near by.

Her keen, curious, light blue eyes hadn't missed the content and peaceful expression on Veronica's face when she had watched the two older women from some distance.

She recognized Marguerite's changeable eyes were now deep green just like the jungle surrounding her when the woman raised her head from her mending as she sensed Finn's presence.

It was amazing that the usually prickly heiress had such a soothing touch.

_This is really goood. What's this feeling? How peaceful -and so sweet. I don't want this to end. Gee, I should have had long hair like Vee, so that it'd have taken longer. -Marguerite smells like the flower I tried to feed to Challenger's bug yesterday._ _No wonder Big guy can't stay away from you for even a short time._

"There! I can't make any more, Finn. Now, move! Shoo!"

---

Malone looked at her pretty face and her new style. He usually loved her unbound blonde hair on her bare shoulders, but this new style made her somehow elegant.

The braid wasn't just plain like Marguerite's. Marguerite had woven Veronica's hair into two braids tight along her head, and it showed her smooth wide forehead well. He imagined kissing there for a brief moment.

The noise of the elevator pulled him back to reality.

When he looked away from her reluctantly, he got another sight. A strange, funny sight, indeed.

Finn was bouncing out from the elevator very happily. "Hi, you two!" She yelled, then, skipped and vanished in the direction of Challenger's lab before they could reply.

"Did she want her hair like that in the first place?"

"I heard she pestered Marguerite to make braids.

"That's why! Marguerite made that strange style for her on purpose." The journalist was amazed.

"No, Ned. I'm sure Marguerite didn't intend that. Actually I heard that Finn asked 'Marguerite, a lot, a loooot of braids, pleeeeease!' So I guess she got what she wanted."

"I'll never understand that girl's taste."

---

Challenger glanced down at Finn's head for the third time.

"Uh-, Finn. You have a new style?"

"Challenger, style itself isn't important. The point is the process of getting the new style," she played contently with her dozen of short braids which stuck out all over her head. They trembled while she nodded happily.

_The process of making yourself look like a hedgehog?_ The scientist chuckled at his thought but didn't voice it.

"I found a new way to get refreshed, Challenger."

"If you say so."

The scientist and the blonde hedgehog started to work on today's task.

end


End file.
